101 Days On Earth!
by Amulet Skyla
Summary: They say that Earth is full of cruel & unfaithful living creatures. So what if Haruka -The Princess of Hell- is banished to Earth? She knows everything a demon should, and yet her attitude is everything a demon shouldn't be. A 'White Prodigy' as they say. So to teach her a lesson, she is sent to Earth for 101 days and must complete her mission. To become a full pledged demon.


Narrator's POV

All Haruka wished for was acceptance, nothing else. She wished that one day, they'll finally accept her as she is. She just can't help it. Something inside her always tells her to do what's right, to always follow her heart. Yet why does following her heart only gives her bad things in return? When all she wanted to do was to 'help'?

Haruka's POV

Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. I couldn't blame them, though. My wings protectively surrounded the little demon. My wings are 4ft, pure black, and feathery that a lot of demons envied. The texture of feathers was smooth, like silk. Yet soft, like cotton.

Right now is not the time to think about that though. The air grew tense, too tense for my liking. Others would expect me to tremble in my current position, but I'm not. My wings stayed in their position, firmly protecting the child. My waist-length hair is tied into a high ponytail, not causing a hindrance to me.

"Get out of the way." My father commanded as his voice echoed through the massive room.

Yes, Hell has a room and this is just one of them. Humans refer to Hell as a place with fiery pits of fire, human bones, a pool of fire, and scary looking monsters. If they saw what this place really looked like, they would have fainted right on the spot. Not out of fright, but out of shock. The truth is, Hell is just like any ordinary place on Earth. There are houses, roads, and buildings. Nothing out of the ordinary if you count everything colored black and red. No other color can be seen.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I replied back.

"I'm sorry father, but the child hasn't done anything wrong." I answered as I slowly uncovered my wings from the child and knelt in front of father. I may have done something reckless, but I should at least give respect to the King.

Hell's king is my father and I am the Princess of Hell. Yet some say that I don't have the right to be called one. I know everything a demon should, just name it. From combat to spells, I'm an absolute expert. I was called 'The White Prodigy' by others. My attitude completely contrasts with that of a demon, hence describes 'White'.

I will now teach you how it works around here. 1st lesson, 'sorry' isn't a word in a demons vocabulary.

"You know of our rules, my daughter. Such words shall not exist here!" father scolded as he pointed his trident on me. The trident was crimson red, much like the color of blood. It was made from titanium

2nd lesson, never defy the King. Not even his own daughter should.

" You know how I am with those words. As I've always told you, such words are important to our kind and as the princess, I have the right to voice my opinion!" I answered.

Lastly, never show weakness to anyone. It's a demon's privilege not to.

"You have no right to call yourself a princess nor do you have the right to call me father! Nothing you do is right anymore, Haruka! Now get out of the way." father angrily shouted as he stood up from his throne and stood in front of me as I knelt.

Father then kicked me to the side, and the child was left unprotected. As result of the kick, I fell to the ground, creating a loud 'thud'. I gasped in pain as heard a few bones crack. I heard a few other demons laugh at me but I didn't mind. All I'm focusing on is how I'll protect the child.

Before my very eyes, I saw the child trembling in his position as my father pointed the trident on his face. Eyes wide, I realized what father will do. It's what he always does whenever a demon committed a grave sin.

He's going to burn the child and send him to 'The Pit'.

Father's flames were different from the flames you know. His flames will burn you, but not up to the point that you'll die. The pain that his flames give you is like having a thousand needles go through your skin. There were demons that grew numb after experiencing father's flames. They can't move, not even a wink. Some for days, yet some stayed like that forever. It depends on how long father bathed you in his flames. As a child, they looked scary to me but now it's just a plain sight.

I know because I've experienced it and I'm not going to let that happen to the child.

"F-Father, please don't d-do this! Just leave the c-child alone!" I cried as my voice croaked.

Wrong move.

In a second, I felt like I couldn't breathe. My feet were a few inches above the ground as I felt hand grip around my neck tightly. Though in my vision, nothing was there. The grip became tighter and I was choking from my struggle to breathe. I felt my neck burn a bit then it dawned on me. It was father.

"That voice of yours should never be allowed to be heard again!" father shouted as his trident was pointed at me. Then after a while, he lowered his trident and I once again fell to the ground. This time, more pain came rushing in. More laughs were heard and they all gave me evil looks.

"A demon does not care for the sake of others. Yet you're always doing the exact opposite!" father scolded.

"A demon does not do irrational things!" I shouted back and clamped my mouth instantly when I realized what I just did. I then heard other demons gasp in shock.

"What did you just say?! Are YOU telling me that I'm doing something irrational!?" father voice boomed through the room and I flinched.

"That's it. I've had enough of you! Nothing you do has ever made me proud!" father continued.

Unintentionally, tears flowed through my face. Those words burned through my mind. Have I really done nothing to make him proud? **_Nothing?_**

"She's crying again…"

"Well, the king does have a point."

"Finally! All this time I thought the king was blind!"

Most of them murmured, louder than they thought. I heard them, and I'm sure father did too.

"Silence!" father commanded. He turned his head to me with a menacing grin on his face. I shivered in fear as more tears came. I know that grin all too well...

"As for you my child, you'll have a severe punishment. A punishment that I'm sure you'll never forget…" he said creepily. I slowly moved back in fear.

"N-No, please father!" I cried. I knew what he meant and it wasn't good.

Earth was worse than Hell, they say. It's a place of suffering, cruelness, and despair. There were demons who were sent to Earth before, but they never came back. Some say that they died, yet some say they were imprisoned. Not one demon came back to Hell from Earth. None. I've heard a lot of stories about Earth, and none of them were pretty. When I was a child, I was scared of Earth and I still am.

"You shall be banished to Earth and stay there for 101 days!" father announced.

I've never been to Earth but I never thought I will.

* * *

LE FIN~!

So how was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Please tell me in your reviews! It is very much appreciated. One review would mean a lot to me! I know this was short, think of it as a prologue or something. I do promise that the next chapters would be longer! I SWEAR! There'll be a minimum of 3,500 words on the next chapters. I promise I'll never go fewer! How about my summary? Is it alright?

I know Haruka is a little OOC. Scratch that, a lot OOC. Don't worry, she'll soon be herself when she reaches Earth.

Oh and if you're a reader of my other story, "Who Are You" and you're worrying on when I'll update... No need to worry! I'll update it tomorrow, I promise! I have a problem though, I have a writer's block on that story. So any requests on what you want to happen next on "Who Are You"? I'm wide open!

Thank you for reading my story and I hope you'll continue doing so on my next updates. Which is most likely to be next week because of my school. So stay tuned! Also, please review! XD


End file.
